


Miscreant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [215]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Because of Tony's abilities he's been labeled as a miscreant for most of his life. At least until he met Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/03/1999 for the word [Miscreant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/03/miscreant).
> 
> miscreant  
> Disbelieving; heretical.  
> Depraved; behaving badly.  
> A disbeliever; a heretic.
> 
> This is for an anonymous reader named Coppelia. She prompted me through the anonymous prompt option below. Please feel free to prompt me on AO3(preferrably) or anonymously if you have to, if you would like me to write something based on a prompt you gave me.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> I would love to see a story/drabble where the team find out that one of them is psychic. Preferably not Gibbs. Also could it please not have Ziva in it. Thank you so much  
> Coppelia
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I hope Coppelia that you find this drabble and enjoy reading it.

# 

Miscreant

It started when he was young. One of his dad's friends sneered. “Just where is your miscreant son, anyway?”

It soon spread amongst DiNozzo Sr.’s associates and eventually trickled down through their kids to his classmates. Pretty soon, he couldn't go anywhere without whispers of devil kid, miscreant boy, heretic, etc following him. 

His mom had been the only one who understood him. She'd had the power too. Though her abilities were not as powerful as his and were easily drowned out with alcohol.

She tried to protect him. In fact on the day she died, she'd been taking him to somewhere she thought he'd be safe. Once she was gone, he'd had no choice but to learn to control his psychic abilities.

It was self defense really. There was no one around whose thoughts didn't scream of hatred or fear around him. If he didn't learn to control his psychic abilities, he'd go insane.

His dad was no help. In fact, his dad was one of the worst perpetrators. He did everything he could to get his father to stop hating him and when nothing worked he settled for making his father send him away.

Military school was only minorly better. He stood out like a sore thumb. As such he was constantly picked on and while the kids didn't hate him as much as his father, it was no picnic being around teenage boys just learning about their bodies.

He quickly learned to like sex. It was the only time the voices in his head were drowned out. Plus, he had not only his sexual tension but everyone else's too. As his time at military school ended, he adopted the behavior of a randy teenager.

This continued throughout college and was one of the main reasons he joined a fraternity. The fraternity was the first place he even sort of felt like he fit in. There still weren't any others with his powers, but at least people no longer looked at him weird.

Now the badge of miscreant was something he and his fraternity brothers wore with pride. The fraternity was also the place where he really learned to hide the extra knowledge people shoved in his face on accident. He began to figure out how to make his leaps of logic seem intuitive instead of completely out of the blue because he mentally heard something.

Still the first time he joined a police department, he thought he was going insane. Not only could he pick up thoughts of the witnesses and murderers, but he could also sometimes hear the thoughts of the recently dead. It creeped him out.

He barely lasted 2 years before he couldn't take it anymore and transferred to another police department. His psychic abilities soon earned him a gold shield, but he still didn't last more than 2 years at any police department. It just wasn't the right place for his ability. Too many gangs and not enough control.

As he neared the 2 year mark at his latest police station, he ran into Gibbs literally. He was so startled to realize he'd found someone who didn't impinge on his mind simply by existing. When Gibbs offered him a job, he jumped at the chance. He'd have been a fool not to.

His psychic powers weren't in his background anywhere. He'd made sure of it. Literally, there was no way for someone to find out about his abilities, unless they talked to his dad or someone else from his childhood. Gibbs somehow knew anyway.

Gibbs had been famous for his gut before he met Tony, but with Tony around it became even more famous. No one realized that Tony was actually the source of a lot of Gibbs gut feelings. Gibbs could read body language and as such his SFA was practically an open book. He didn’t know how his SFA knew the things Tony did, though Gibbs had his suspicions.

He didn’t know why other people had such a hard time reading his SFA. To him it was obvious when Tony knew someone was hiding something and he used it to his advantage more than once to get the information they needed. No one else seemed to notice anything different about Tony. Well some of the other teams recognized Tony as a valuable resource, but no one on his team recognized how important Tony’s contributions were. 

Though that may have been for the better. He had the sneaking suspicion that if Tony was psychic like he thought he was that the rest of the members of the team wouldn’t have handled it that well. It was too far outside the norm for Kate to handle it well and McGee... Well it wouldn’t fit into his computers so he wouldn’t handle it well either.

Of course, maybe if the team had been aware of Tony’s abilities he wouldn’t be missing now. He knew he shouldn’t have let Tony go back and talk to that waitress alone. Well there was no help for it now. He’d have to tell Kate and McGee about Tony’s abilities so that they wouldn’t miss any clues needed to find him.

“Wait? What?” McGee blurted. 

At the same time, Kate shouted. “You mean he’s been able to read my mind this whole time?”

Gibbs sighed. He’d been afraid of this reaction. “Trust me. He has no desire to read your mind, but it’s something that he really can’t help. So I expect you not to mention anything to him when we find him. Got it!” Gibbs glared at both of them until he got nods of agreement from them both.

“I only told you in case he tried to contact us somehow using his psychic powers, so that you wouldn’t dismiss it if it happened. Now go figure out who’s taken him and where he is.” Gibbs growled. They’d already searched the bar Tony had called from when they got disconnected and had no luck finding him.

By the time they figured out where Tony had been taken, Tony had basically rescued himself. Gibbs was glad Tony had taken his never go anywhere without a knife rule seriously. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
